Les vacances pour changer l'histoire
by Kuro no Kage
Summary: L'année d'avant entrer à Poudlard, Harry Potter a dix ans. Alors qu'il travaille dans le jardin, un chat tigré vient lui rendre visite... et McGonagall va devoir agir pour protéger le Survivant.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/bonsoir et bienvenue à toutes et à tous

Voici une nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira. Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fics, sachez que cette fic supplémentaire n'influera pas sur les délais de parution étant donné que j'avance selon mon inspiration et qu'il est même pour moi plus motivant d'avoir plusieurs choses différentes à écrire dans le même temps.

Je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture eeeeeeeeeeeeeettt... C'est parti!

* * *

Lorsque le chat vint me voir pour la première fois à Privet Drive, je venais d'avoir dix ans, c'était la mi-août (miaou... coïncidence?). J'étais dans le jardin, et j'arrachais les mauvaises herbes. Il faisait chaud ce jour là, et l'air semblait immobile. Le travail était pénible, mais il valait toujours mieux travailler que de devoir supporter la colère d'oncle Vernon si il voyait le travail incomplet ou pire, mais inenvisageable, pas fait. Heureusement pour moi Dudley n'était pas là ce jour ci car il était allé se baigner dans la piscine de Piers, son meilleur ami. Je pense d'ailleurs que ledit garçon devait apprécier l'expérience: c'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut accueillir un baleineau dans sa piscine!

En tout cas, je devais travailler depuis une bonne heure lorsque je vis, en relevant la tête pour m'éponger le front, qu'un chat s'était installé sur le muret qui formait la limite entre le jardin et la route. Les yeux mi-clos, il se faisait réchauffer par le soleil et j'enviais son flegme et sa tranquillité. Je lui souris puis me remis au travail. Une heure plus tard, tante Pétunia sortit de la maison pour vérifier si le travail avançait. Comme elle ne m'agonit pas de reproches j'eus le courage de lui demander un verre d'eau et, chose rare, elle me fit signe d'entrer et me laissa boire quelques gorgées avant de me renvoyer dans le jardin avec pour consigne de me dépêcher de finir mon travail, me rappelant que son mari rentrait du travail à cinq heures et que j'avais tout intérêt à ce que le jardin soit impeccable à son retour.

Je ressortis donc et m'employai à rassembler les mauvaises herbes desséchées avant de les brûler dans un coin du jardin. La chaleur du feu s'ajoutant à la brûlure du soleil me donnait mal à la tête tout en desséchant mon corps, mais je me retins d'enlever mon tee-shirt : je n'en avais pas le droit. À la place je visualisai ce que ça serait de nager dans la piscine de Piers, évoquant dans mon esprit la fluidité de l'eau et sa fraîcheur, l'imaginant ruisseler sur ma tête, mon dos et mes bras...

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux alors que je ne me souvenais pas de les avoir fermés car je sentais réellement le fluide sur moi. J'étais ruisselant, trempé de la tête au pieds, comme si quelqu'un avait jeté un seau d'eau fraîche sur moi. Passé les premiers instants de pur délice, je m'inquiétais soudainement : Et si tante Pétunia m'avait vu faire apparaître l'eau ? J'avais encore fait quelque chose de bizarre !

Devant moi le feu achevait de se consumer et je fus un peu soulagé de voir que le liquide ne l'avait pas éteint, ç'aurait été dur à dissimuler si tante Pétunia touchait les bouts de bois calcinés, qui auraient gardé l'humidité. À cet instant, comme si penser à elle avait attiré son attention sur moi, elle apparut sur le perron et observa le travail que j'avais effectué. J'espérais qu'elle serait satisfaite mais elle me dit sèchement : « Puisque tu as fini, pourquoi restes tu dehors à bailler aux corneilles ? Dépêche toi de venir m'aider à préparer le repas ! »

Elle rentra dans la maison et je savais que je ne disposais que d'une ou deux minutes avant qu'elle ne s'énerve de ne pas me voir arriver. Après avoir rapidement vérifié que j'étais seul, j'enlevai mon tee shirt et l'essorai promptement dans l'espoir d'en faire partir l'eau. Je le remis et entendis ma tante crier mon nom depuis la cuisine. Je courus vers la maison, remarquant au passage que le chat m'observait toujours et lui fis un petit signe de la main avant de refermer la porte derrière moi.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la cuisine, tante Pétunia me regarda brièvement et vit tout de suite que j'étais mouillé. Furieuse, elle me demanda si j'étais conscient que gaspiller l'eau de la maison pour mon petit confort était retors et mauvais de ma part, et j'eus la bêtise de protester en lui disant que l'eau était apparue toute seule. Aussitôt je vis le dégoût se peindre sur son visage et sa colère ne connut plus de limites. Elle me saisit brusquement le bras et m'enferma dans le placard qui me servait de chambre. J'y restai enfermé jusqu'au lendemain matin et oncle Vernon me gronda à travers la porte. Je dormis mal, tiraillé entre la faim et l'inconfort de mes vêtements humides qui mirent longtemps à sécher, maintenant que le soleil ne les atteignait plus. À l'aube ma tante me réveilla par des coups secs sur la porte du placard et je préparai le petit-déjeuner sans avoir le droit d'y toucher, étant privé de repas, tandis que tante Pétunia mettait la table au salon. Pendant que le café chauffait je regardai dehors et j'eus la surprise de voir le chat de la veille me regarder, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, de l'autre côté de la vitre. Dès que ma tante entra dans la cuisine il disparut, mais j'eus le sentiment qu'il n'était pas loin. À ma grande joie j'appris que Dursley ne serait pas là non plus aujourd'hui, il partait au parc d'attraction avec Piers.

Je passais la matinée à nettoyer la maison car des amies de Pétunia devaient passer prendre le thé le lendemain, et je employai donc mon temps à épousseter les objets en cristal, laver le sol... Mais j'avais un réconfort étrange : presque à chaque fois que je passais devant la fenêtre, le chat tigré me regardait et son attention m'était agréable. Néanmoins, je me demandai la raison de sa présence : il était trop bien nourri pour être un chat errant, et sa façon de m'observer était étrange. Une peur me vint : était-ce moi qui faisais encore des choses étranges ? Je n'avais jamais fait apparaître quelque chose de vivant jusqu'à lors mais peut-être que c'était quand même ma faute ?

Malgré mon inquiétude, je n'avais pas le cœur de le chasser alors qu'il me tenait compagnie, et il n'aurait pas à partir tant que les Dursley ne le voyaient pas.

À midi, je réussis à glisser en douce un peu de poisson à l'animal qui le mangea avec délectation avant de retourner se cacher dans le jardin silencieusement. Je passai l'après-midi à repeindre la barrière. Poncer me prit du temps, et 'est avec soulagement que je me saisis du pinceau pour enfin peindre la clôture. J'en étais à la moitié lorsque ma tante vint m'annoncer qu'elle partait faire quelques courses. D'un ton glacial elle me prévint qu'elle reviendrait bien vite et que les voisins me surveilleraient. Je n'avais pas le droit de rentrer dans la maison, qu'elle avait de toute façon fermée à clef. « Et tu n'as pas intérêt à faire quoi que ce soit d'étrange, sinon tu t'en mordras les doigts ! ». Je hochai servilement la tête et elle parti après un dernier regard d'avertissement à mon intention.

Resté seul je m'étirai rapidement puis me remis au travail. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes seulement, le chat apparut à côté de moi et je m'interrompis pour le caresser. « Tu sais, parfois je rêve d'une vie différente, où je pourrais lire sans que Dudley déchire les pages de mon livre, où je ne courrais que si j'en avais envie et où j'aurai une chambre pour moi... » Je secouai la tête « Tu ne me comprends peut-être pas, le chat, mais au moins tu m'écoutes... »

En soupirant je repris mon pinceau et poursuivis mon ouvrage. Le chat me regardait d'un air compréhensif et ne me lâcha (chat...) pas des yeux tandis que je finissais mon travail de peinture. Je lavais les pinceaux après les avoir essuyés au maximum sur ma chemise lorsque tante Pétunia rentra. D'un regard dédaigneux elle engloba la barrière repeinte, les pinceaux propres et ma chemise souillée et pinça les lèvres d'un air désapprobateur. Elle lâcha un : « Ça ira comme ça je suppose » et me fit rentrer dans la maison pour l'aider à ranger ses courses.

Le lendemain ma bonne fortune prit fin. Mon cousin était à la maison car son ami partait passer la semaine en Espagne et tante Pétunia avait refusé de se séparer de son Dudlichounet pour une semaine entière. J'effectuai donc mes tâches ménagères du matin comme à l'accoutumée, mais l'après-midi je reçus l'ordre de sortir me promener avec Dudley pendant que tante Pétunia recevait ses amies. J'avais pour consigne de ne pas revenir avant la nuit tombée pour ne surtout pas croiser les amies de ma tante. À vrai dire, je ne m'estimais pas si mal loti que ça : mon cousin allait devoir goûter avec ces mégères et je lui souhaitais bien du plaisir ! Non, le problème venait plutôt du fait que les « promenades » avec Dudley se résumaient à lui allant chercher ses copains, des petites brutes du quartier tandis que j'en profitais pour m'enfuir, puis ils se lançaient tous ensemble à ma poursuite, en un jeu appelé « la chasse au Harry », dont le but final était de me tabasser. Ainsi, dès que nous fûmes hors de vue de la maison, je voulus prendre la fuite mais Dudley me retint par la manche « Oh, non, pas tout de suite sale monstre ! On va d'abord aller chercher mes copains, pas vrai ? » Sachant que je n'avais aucune chance de lui résister sur le plan physique, je préférai simuler la soumission de sorte à ce qu'il relâche son attention. En effet, si je parvenais à me dégager avant qu'il n'aie pu rameuter deux ou trois de ses amis, j'avais bon espoir de pouvoir courir assez vite pour les semer et trouver une cachette avant que la bande ne soit au complet. Je suivis donc le baleineau qui n'avait pas lâché ma manche jusqu'au perron de la maison d'un de ses congénères. Je devais attendre qu'il me lâche pour me mettre à courir car si j'abîmais mon tee-shirt en me dégageant, ma tante me le ferait payer, et si je l'abandonnais sur place je ne le reverrais plus jamais en conséquence de quoi la colère de Pétunia serait encore pire. Lorsque mon cousin leva la main pour sonner, j'eus la déception de le voir employer sa main libre au lieu de me lâcher, néanmoins je remarquai que la pression sur ma chemise s'était un peu relâchée. Son ami, une espèce de porcelet grossier semblant viser à être aussi gros que Dudley (imité, jamais égalé) apparut sur le seuil. Et là, ô bénédiction, ils échangèrent une poignée de main adipeuse qui eut pour effet de faire lâcher le tissu de ma chemise à mon cousin, et comme son ami retournait à l'intérieur se chausser je partis en flèche, évitant sans mal le bras tendu de mon cousin qui cherchait à me rattraper. Je tournai au coin de la rue mais j'avais hélas oublié que le deuxième ami de Dudley habitait à côté, et mon cousin eu tôt fait de le lancer à ma poursuite. Ce n'aurait pas été un problème si il avait eu la corpulence de mes deux persécuteurs précédents mais celui là était un sportif qui faisait du basket. J'avais plus d'endurance que lui, mais il était aussi rapide que moi. Ma seule chance était de disparaître avant qu'il ne finisse de nouer ses chaussures. Malheureusement, la route était droite devant moi, sans chemin parallèle qui m'aurait permis de disparaître.

Je courrais comme un dératé au milieu de la rue, espérant attendre son extrémité avant que mes poursuivants ne soient complètement prêts à se lancer à ma poursuite, mais ils commencèrent à courir alors que j'étais à une dizaine de mètres de l'angle. C'est à ce moment là que le chat tigré des autres jours apparut à mes côtés, puis me dépassa comme si il voulait que je le suive. C'est ce que je fis en désespoir de cause et nous tournâmes ensemble à droite pour nous retrouver dans la rue suivante où les maisons étaient plus collées et hautes que dans Privet Drive proprement dit. Je regrettais d'avoir suivi le chat car je savais qu'à l'opposé s'étendaient des champs et une forêt dans laquelle j'aurai pu me cacher, mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour, et je n'aurai sans doute pas eu de toute façon le temps de gagner le bois.

Comme j'entendais mes poursuivants prêts à passer le coin de la rue à leur tour sans que la moindre cachette s'offre à moi, je vis le chat s'arrêter et je fis de même par instinct. Je regardai ce qu'il y avait devant lui pour justifier cet arrêt et je compris tout de suite : Nous étions à la jonction de deux maisons et il y avait entre elles un interstice d'une trentaine de centimètres de large, juste assez pour que je m'y glisse. Sans plus réfléchir, je me mis de profil et avançai à la suite du chat qui avait déjà pénétré à l'intérieur de l'orifice Je venais de disparaître dans le minuscule couloir lorsque j'entendis mes poursuivants tourner au coin de la rue puis s'arrêter, incrédules : la rue était trop longue pour que je l'aie parcourue si vite, et même eux étaient capables de s'en rendre compte.

Néanmoins, après un temps d'arrêt ils se remirent en route au petit trot, sans doute attentifs au moindre mouvement. Ils ne parlaient pas non plus, espérant qu'un bruit me trahirait. Pendant ce temps je poursuivais ma progression dans l'espace entre les deux maisons, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et de ne pas trop salir mes vêtements. Le sol était couvert d'herbes folles et de petits cailloux et les murs étaient anciens, faits de terre et lézardés. Devant moi le chat tigré avançait silencieusement, tournant la tête de temps en temps pour vérifier que je le suivais. J'arrivai à la fin du couloir lorsque j'entendis Dudley et ses amis se rapprocher dangereusement. Un regard entre les maisons et ils me verraient, et même si les deux baleines ne pourraient pas se glisser dans l'interstice, le troisième en était probablement capable. Il fallait que je sorte d'ici, et vite, pour ne pas être pris au piège. Avec horreur je constatai alors qu'un grillage bloquait le passage vers la sortie et je me demandais quoi faire, affolé, lorsque un miaulement discret attira mon attention sur le chat. Il se trouvait de l'autre côté de la grille et je remarquai alors le trou à la base de celle-ci. Sans plus penser à la prudence, je me précipitai tant bien que mal dans l'ouverture, priant pour que mes vêtements ne restent pas accrochés, et j'étais encore allongé lorsque Dudley et compagnie passèrent devant le couloir. Je m'immobilisai instantanément, espérant que les herbes hautes et l'obscurité suffiraient à me dissimuler à leurs yeux éblouis par le soleil. Effectivement, il finirent par dépasser l'ouverture et je me remis lentement à ramper.

Craignant qu'ils ne finissent par faire demi-tour, je fus heureux d'arriver au bout du couloir. Je me retrouvai dans un jardin en friche, rempli d'herbes folles et enserré par les maisons. Il y avait d'abord le mur de la bâtisse qui était à ma gauche dans le passage qui se poursuivait jusqu'à joindre le mur de la maison qui me faisait face, puis une autre à droite et enfin, pour fermer le carré, la maison dont j'avais longé le mur par la droite. Toutes ces constructions semblaient n'avoir aucune issue donnant sur le jardinet, même pas une fenêtre, mis à part la maison à coté de moi à droite. En m'avançant un peu, je vis qu'elle était dans un état de délabrement avancé, et de longues fissures parcouraient sa façade. Toutes les fenêtres que je vis étaient barricadées, ainsi que la porte qui donnait sur le jardin. Elle était à l'origine protégée par un auvent des intempéries, et sûrement une plante grimpante avait été enroulée autour des piliers qui soutenaient l'auvent, mais à présent c'était le mur entier qui croulait sous l'assaut d'une vigne sauvage. Je distinguait aussi en allant voir la vieille porte des dalles de pierres enfouies sous les broussailles. Il avait dû y avoir une jolie terrasse ici. Au centre du jardin se trouvait un pommier rabougri à la base enfouie sous les herbes hautes. L'ensemble aurait pu sembler repoussant à un autre enfant, et sans doute une mère aurait mis en garde son fils contre les serpents qui pouvaient se dissimuler la-dessous, mais je n'avais pas de mère et je doutais fort que mes poursuivants ne me trouvent ici, aussi je décidai de rester.

À vrai dire, l'endroit me plaisait. Personne ne pouvait me voir à moins de suivre le même chemin que moi ou de posséder des ailes comme un oiseau. Je disposais d'ombre grâce au pommier et à l'auvent, et je pourrais me nourrir des quelques pommes rabougrîtes de l'arbre si la faim me prenait. J'avais mangé bien plus mal chez les Dursley. En faisant le tour du jardin je découvris aussi, comme je l'avais espéré, un vieux robinet un peu rouillé dépassant du mur qui, lorsque je l'ouvris, laissa échapper un maigre filet d'eau tiède mais potable. Prévoyant de passer l'après-midi sur place, j'entrepris de dégager le sol sous l'auvent du surplus d'herbes et d'orties, préférant y étaler quelques herbes sèches pour pouvoir m'installer confortablement. J'allai ensuite cueillir quelques pommes et faillis trébucher sur un fragment de poterie qui avait dû être un pot de fleurs autrefois, mais qui me servirait désormais de verre, une fois rincé puis rempli d'eau.

Pendant tout le temps que je m'organisai, le chat m'observait avec attention, pelotonné au soleil sur une pierre dépassant des broussailles. Je me restaurai et bus avant d'examiner plus attentivement la bâtisse pour voir si je pouvais y entrer. Après avoir vérifié chaque ouverture, je dus me rendre à l'évidence : les planches condamnaient très efficacement porte et fenêtres, et je ne pourrai pas entrer à moins d'avoir des outils. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je me contenterais du jardin.

Je retournai m'asseoir et le chat vint près de moi. Je restai tranquillement là un moment, et sans trop savoir pourquoi je me mis à parler du chat d'un peu tout, mon quotidien, ma famille, les choses bizarres que je faisais parfois et qui rendaient si furieux tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon. Je rêvais d'un jour où je n'aurais plus à fuir Dudley, mais où je pourrais rendre coup sur coup. Le chat se leva au bout d'un petit moment pour commencer à fureter dans le jardin, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il restait attentif à moi. Il était vraiment étrange ce chat, à rester avec moi comme ça, alors qu'il ne semblait pas domestique, malgré sa fourrure en bon état et sa bonne santé évidente. C'était un félin tigré, mais qui avait un étrange motif autour des yeux, un peu comme des lunettes. C'était amusant.

L'après-midi passa bien trop vite à mon goût, et je finis par regagner la maison pour m'éviter une nouvelle punition. J'avais l'habitude de rentrer le plus tard possible, mais juste avant la limite qui m'aurait valu un châtiment. Pourtant, ce soir là, je n'avais pas vu venir à ce qui m'attendait. J'avais tout juste franchi le seuil de la maison que l'oncle Vernon me fondit dessus comme un faucon (grassouillet, même franchement gras et pas gra-cieux), et, m'empoignant le col sans ménagement se mit à me secouer dans tous les sens. « Tu as encore enfreint les règles, petit saligaud ! On a dit pas de trucs bizarres ! Comment se fait il que tu recommences encore ? Il n'y a pas deux jours depuis la dernière fois et tu récidives déjà !». Je ne comprenait pas de quoi il s'agissait et je balotais sans résistance entre ses bras. « Tu ne réponds pas, hein ? Tu n'oses pas admettre tes torts ? » Je lui dit que je ne comprenais pas ce dont il parlait, mais ça ne fit que redoubler sa fureur. « Tu ne comprends pas hein ? Dudley m'a raconté que tu t'es évaporé au beau milieu d'une rue sans issue à proximité ! Comment tu explique ça, hein ? ». Je compris soudainement ce qu'il s'était passé. Frustré de ne pas comprendre où j'étais, mon cousin était rentré chez lui et avait raconté à ses parents que j'avais disparu comme par magie, sans doute en enjolivant l'histoire. À présent, deux choix s'offraient à moi : révéler ma cachette ou subir une nouvelle punition. Je ne voulais pas que mon nouveau refuge secret ne me devienne inaccessible, mais je redoutais ce qu'on me ferait sinon. Néanmoins, le temps que je réfléchisse à ça mon silence convainquit mon oncle que je n'avais pas d'explication. Me tordant violemment le bras dans le dos, il me jeta dans le mon placard avec tant de force que mon nez heurta le mur et se mit à saigner.

Je passai cette fois ci deux jours entiers dans mon placard sans manger ni boire, et j'eus le temps de me faire la réflexion que peut-être que le comportement du chat était dû à moi, que c'était encore un truc bizarre... Auquel cas je méritais ma punition. Je finis par sortir et je constatai avec plaisir que le félin n'était pas parti.

Je finis l'été en remplissant sagement les tâches qui m'échouaient, sans jamais protester, tout en me débrouillant chaque jour pour récupérer en douce un peu de nourriture pour le chat. Il était devenu comme un confident et chaque fois que je pouvais je m'évadais de la maison pour rejoindre le jardin abandonné. Là bas je m'acharnais à débroussailler peu à peu le terrain, plantant quelques graines de fleurs prises sur celles de tante Pétunia. Je trouvais apaisant de travailler pour moi, peu à peu, sans contraintes, même si je n'éprouvais pas vraiment une réelle passion pour le jardinage. Certains jours, je m'essayais aussi à l'escalade, d'abord sur le pommier puis un peu aussi sur la façade de la maison en ruine, glissant mes doigts dans les lézardes, m'appuyant sur les planches. Je n'allais pas bien haut, mais j'aimais la sensation de ne pas rester au sol. Je rêvais de voler. Parfois, lorsque j'étais perché sur les plus hautes branches du pommier le chat miaulait d'un air étonnamment désapprobateur. Celui-ci restait d'ailleurs soigneusement au sol la première fois que j'avais escaladé le pommier, il avait essayé de me suivre, mais était resté cramponné avec ses griffes à mi-tronc, miaulant désespéramment, et j'avais dû le décrocher avant de le déposer au sol. C'est d 'ailleurs à cette occasion que je m'aperçus qu'il était assez vieux. À première vue, je l'aurai cru jeune, mais sa forme m'avait trompé. Ses muscles n'avaient pas la vigueur des jeunes chats de Mrs Figg, la dame qui me gardait une fois par an pour l'anniversaire de Dudley. C'était une vieille femme un peu folle, mais très gentille, qui vivait avec des dizaines de chat pour seule compagnie et me servait des gâteaux desséchés. Je n'aimais pas aller chez elle, car elle me forçait toujours à regarder la photo de tous ses chats, mais je la savais pleine de bonnes intentions.

Finalement l'été s'acheva et pour l'une des premières fois de ma vie, sans doute, je regrettai que la rentrée vienne si vite, car je devais renoncer à me rendre si souvent dans mon sanctuaire. Néanmoins, je repris le chemin des cours, déjà pressé que la journée finisse avant de retrouver le chat que je n'avais pas aperçu le matin. J'attendis une semaine, mais le chat ne revint pas. J'allai même jusqu'à demander à Mrs Figg si elle ne l'avait pas vu mais elle répondit, surprise, par la négative. J'étais à nouveau seul.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez rigolé comme moi à l'idée d'une McGonagall cramponnée à l'arbre, toutes griffes dehors...

Je ne pense pas que cette fic sera trop guimauve, même si elle le sera sans doute inévitablement dans certains passages...

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me faire part de vôtre avis sur la fic, de vos supputations...

à bientôt, merci de vôtre attention!

signé:KLS (Kuro La Splendide)


	2. Début d'automne

Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fic qui a eu bien plus de succès que ce que j'attendais et vous m'en voyez ravie.

*salue son public en guise de remerciement*

Concernant la forme que prendront mes chapitres, vous aurez droit à un chapitre de vacances, puis ce qu'il se passe entre les vacances (du côté de McGo et de celui de Harry) puis à nouveau les vacances et ainsi de suite. Pour ce qui est des dates de vacances, j'ai regardé sur internet et j'ai pas tout compris, il y aura donc octobre, noël, février et été, sachant qu'il ne me semble pas y avoir de vacances d'octobre et de février à Poudlard, donc ça entrera en considération.  
Au cas où certains ne le sauraient pas (même si je ne vois pas trop comment ils seraient ici), Minerva McGonagall est un animagus chat et c'est donc elle le chat qui rend visite à Harry...

Et non, elle ne va pas rester les bras croisés. Voici donc: McGo contrattaque! (fin' pas encore vraiment, mais chaque chose en son temps)

Ok j'arrête le blabla (genre il y en a qui ont tout lu? (Vous êtes adorables (Parenthèse!)))

Enjoy!

* * *

La rentrée s'était passée sans encombre et l'on était déjà à la deuxième semaine de cours. Il était grand temps à présent pour Minerva McGonagall de rendre au directeur la visite qui s'imposait. Elle attendit le soir pour rejoindre la gargouille qui gardait les appartements de Dumbledore, ainsi elle espérait qu'aucune affaire urgente ne la distrairait de sa conversation. Elle donna le mot de passe sans ralentir -« Caramels au citron »-, tout en se disant que la passion d'Albus pour les sucreries bizarres, surtout au citron, était inquiétante. Elle gravit l'escalier et la porte s'ouvrit sans qu'elle aie besoin de frapper, comme souvent. Son directeur et ami l'attendait derrière, vêtu d'une simple robe de sorcier bleu nuit parsemée d'étoiles.

« -Bonsoir Minerva, que me vaut le plaisir de vôtre visite ?

-Bonsoir Albus. Vous en avez bien une petite idée, non ?

-Vais-je enfin savoir où vous avez passé vôtre fin d'été, délaissant par là-même ce superbe château qu'est Poudlard ?

-Je pense que la dessus aussi, vous avez vôtre idée.

-Le monde moldu, probablement. Une sorcière telle que vous ne serait pas passée inaperçue dans le monde magique.

-Je suis allée rendre visite à une vieille amie à moi, Mrs Figg, fit Minerva, acceptant le compliment d'un signe de tête. Elle avait insisté pour que je lui rende visite, elle était inquiète pour un jeune garçon de son quartier.

-Vous avez rencontré Harry Potter.

-Mieux que ça, je l'ai accompagné dans sa vie quotidienne pendant deux semaines, sous ma forme animagus.

-Et qu'avez vous pensé de lui ? Sera-il un sorcier prometteur selon vous ?

-Oh, sûrement. Mais le problème n'est pas là Albus. Ces moldus le maltraitent, et vous ne pouvez plus vous permettre de l'ignorer ! À chaque fois qu'il fait de la magie accidentelle, ou même lorsqu'il est soupçonné d'en avoir fait, il se fait priver de repas, assaillir de corvées, et probablement battre ! Je ne peux parler que de ce dont j'ai été témoin, mais je sais que son oncle lui a presque cassé le nez en le balançant dans le placard où on le fait dormir, et qu'on ne l'a pas soigné. Ses lunettes sont cassées et rafistolées avec du scotch, et le jeu préféré de son cousin et de lui taper dessus. Et Mrs Figg m'assure que son oncle et sa tante peuvent être plus cruels encore. Vous devez arrêter ça Albus !

-Minerva... Je veux bien croire qu'il n'est pas traité de façon idéale, mais avez vous vu son oncle ou sa tante le battre ?

-Non, mais il avait des marques de coup dans le dos et sur le torse.

-C'est inquiétant, mais ça ne prouve rien. Ne pensez vous pas tout simplement que vous avez assisté à des situations extrêmes, résultat du fait que les gens ont peur de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas ? Ces moldus sont totalement dépourvus de magie, ils ont peur qu'elle échappe à tout contrôle et, comme souvent la crainte fait place à la colère. C'est un réflexe défensif.

-Mrs Figg m'a assuré que ce n'était pas ponctuel. De tels traitements sont monnaie courante pour lui.

-Mrs Figg se fait vieille, et même si je ne nie pas sa valeur, il est possible qu'elle ai involontairement déformé la réalité. Elle ne peut pas voir la façon dont le jeune Potter est traité en permanence, et vous devez savoir aussi bien que moi que l'on entend mieux les cris de colère que les murmures de l'affection.

-J'ai confiance en son jugement, Albus. Pendant la première guerre contre celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, je n'ai pu conserver la vie que grâce à elle.

-Je me souviens, les mangemorts étaient sur vôtre piste et elle avait brouillé les traces en vous faisant passer pour l'un de ses chats... Heureusement que Voldemort n'avait pas les registres sur les animagis sous la main, nous aurions été dans de beaux draps... Néanmoins, le temps a passé depuis, et même si Harry n'est pas traité de la meilleure manière, il restera à Privet Drive jusqu'à sa majorité.

-Pourquoi ? N'importe quelle famille sorcière serait ravie d'accueillir le Survivant et de le traiter comme son fils, il pourrait grandir aimé et entouré !

-Et il serait probablement gâté comme le jeune Malefoy, ce qui ne serait pas forcément bon pour lui. De plus, en restant chez sa tante il bénéficie d'une protection magique extrêmement puissante, en plus du fait que personne ne sait où se trouve le Survivant.

-De quelle protection magique parlez vous ? Je n'ai rien ressenti en rôdant dans le quartier.

-C'est normal, vous n'étiez pas malintentionnée à son égard. Il s'agit de magie sacrificielle. Lorsque sa mère s'est sacrifiée pour le sauver de Voldemort, elle lui a laissé une protection puissante, liée au sang, qui restera efficace tant qu'il restera chez lui chez sa tante. Même si elle ne l'affectionne pas, il est accepté à Privet Drive, et cela suffit au bon fonctionnement du sort. Comprenez vous pourquoi Harry Potter doit rester là bas à présent ?

-Oui, acquiesça McGonagall, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter pour lui.

-Alors raisonnez vous en vous rappelant qu'il sera à Poudlard l'année prochaine, et une fois ici il sera hors d'atteinte de ces moldus. Pour l'instant, essayez de vous préoccuper surtout de vos Gryffondors. J'ai entendu dire que les jumeaux Weasley niaient toute implication dans la farce qui a vu trois Serpentards refuser de dormir dans leurs dortoirs, persuadés qu'une malédiction les transformerait en lamas-garous ? »

Acceptant la mise en garde du directeur, McGonagall poursuivit la discussion sur ses gryffondors les plus turbulents. Après tout, elle avait confiance en son directeur, et si il affirmait que l'enfant devait rester chez les Dursley, il savait sans doute ce qu'il savait. Elle se promis toutefois de retourner voir le garçon de temps en temps.

000

Je passai les premières semaines de septembre à espérer que le chat reviendrait, mais je ne le revis pas. Je n'aurai pas cru qu'il me manquerait à ce point, et la perte de ce compagnon, bien qu'animal, fit ressortir d'autant plus la solitude qui était la mienne. Je n'avais pas d'amis, car les rares qui auraient pu vouloir m'adresser la parole étaient, comme les autres, terrorisés par la bande de Dudley, et la bande de Dudley avait fait savoir que quiconque voudrait être mon ami deviendrait lui aussi sa cible. Les professeurs me prenaient pour un élève démotivé, car je m'endormais parfois en cours et mes devoirs n'étaient pas vraiment fameux. Ces deux constatations avaient deux raisons bien simples : Mes corvées et l'exiguïté de mon placard me laissaient peu de latitude pour dormir et je n'avais pas le droit de me montrer meilleur que Dudley. Si j'avais une meilleure note que lui, ma tante me punissait sous prétexte qu'au lieu de vouloir exhiber mon intelligence, je ferais mieux d'aider son fils dont la matière grise supérieure avait du mal à s'adapter à des problèmes si basiques.

Ainsi je finis par renoncer à faire mes devoirs à chaque fois et préférai utiliser le temps économisé à lire les quelques livres qui échappaient à l'attention de Dudley (qui les déchirait juste pour m'embêter si il me voyait avec), et à me rendre dans mon jardin secret, celui-là même que j'avais découvert avec le chat. Je finis par réussir à trouver une caisse étanche que j'installai dans le jardin pour y stocker les livres que je pouvais.

Le mois de Septembre s'écoula ainsi, pluvieux, et celui d'Octobre fila de même, jusqu'au début des vacances. Elles aussi furent solitaires, mais la vieille Mrs Figg, me croisant dans la rue, m'offrit de vieux livres qui, disait elle, traînaient dans son grenier depuis des temps immémoriaux (et j'étais bien tenté de la croire), ce qui me donna une occupation pour les moments où je parvenais à me rendre au jardin.

Je revis le chat le dimanche d'avant le retour en classe, le soir du 31 octobre.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews (j'adooore les reviews), à me poser des questions ou à condescendre un regard à mes autres fics^^

Sinon vous aurez sans doute constaté que ce chapitre est plus court? Ce sera le cas, à priori, pour tous les chapitres inter-vacances.

Suite à une review sur le fait que Harry aurait dû mourir ou devenir fou enfermé 3 jours dans son placard sans manger ni boire... C'était deux jours (même si c'est vrai que c'est beaucoup), et il a l'habitude (il résiste comme il peut, surtout grâce à la pensée de son jardin, du chat, du fait qu'il ne soit pas en pleine corvée...). Mais je sais que ce n'est qu'un gamin de dix ans et ça aura des conséquences. Mea culpa, j'aurai dû le laisser se sustenter -'

Merci pour toutes ces reviews, mises en fav ou en follow :)

à bientôt, signé un Calamar Garou


	3. Vacances d'octobre

B'soir/Jour'

Je serai concise: Rythmes de parutions tout pourris car je suis en vacances donc pas une seconde à moi.

Merci pour les reviews and co, j'vous aime^^

enjoy!

* * *

C'était le soir du 31 Octobre que je revis le chat. J'étais dans la cuisine, affairé à préparer le repas lorsque je dus sortir les poubelles. C'est là qu'il arriva, venant se frotter contre moi comme si nous nous étions vu la veille. Je le pris dans mes bras et le caressai, ravi, et il se mit à ronronner. Il avait l'air aussi content de me voir que je l'étais de le retrouver. Je le reposai néanmoins rapidement au sol, car je devais vite rentrer préparer le souper pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis. Je lui expliquai la situation et il me suivit discrètement, se cachant dans un buisson de rose de tante Pétunia à côté de la porte de service comme s'il avait compris ce que je disais. J'espérais qu'il serait encore là après le repas du soir, moment auquel je pourrai probablement m'esquiver discrètement pour lui apporter quelques restes.

Effectivement, une fois que j'eus débarrassé la table et commencé la vaisselle, les Dursley cessèrent de me prêter attention et s'entassèrent devant la télévision. Je finis rapidement ma corvée et sortis discrètement dans le jardin. Je m'assis à côté de la porte de la cuisine, caché des fenêtres du salon par les rosiers de tante Pétunia. Le chat apparut à côté de moi silencieusement et se lova contre moi, quêtant une caresse, avant de dévorer la nourriture que je lui avais apportée.

Il resta ensuite simplement assis à mes côtés, et je commençai à lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé en son absence.

« -...Tu sais, le chat, tu m'as manqué. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi tu viens voir le monstre que mon oncle décrit quand il parle de moi, mais je suis content. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis, tu sais. Enfin, c'est pas important. Je suis content que tu sois là, je suis beaucoup allé au jardin ces vacances, et j'ai réussi à enlever toutes les mauvaises herbes, j'ai commencé à fabriquer une petite cabane avec l'auvent. Mais je m'inquiète parce que Dudley commence à soupçonner quelque chose, il a déjà essayé de me suivre avec ses imbéciles de copains, heureusement que je suis plus rapide qu'eux. Mais je les laisserai jamais découvrir cet endroit, tu peux me croire. C'est un peu comme...comme mon sanctuaire. »

Je souris en disant ça. Je réalisais peu à peu à quel point le jardin était devenu important pour moi. C'était le seul endroit où je pouvais avoir la paix en étant certain que personne ne viendrait. Je résolus en moi-même de ne laisser personne me l'arracher. Maintenant que j'avais cet endroit, je ne savais pas comment je pourrais rester à Privet Drive sans l'avoir.

Mais ce jardin n'était pas qu'à moi, il était aussi au chat. Je regardai le félin à côté de moi dans la nuit et une idée vint peu à peu fleurir dans mon esprit. Et comme j'entendais ma tante entrer dans la cuisine et crier : « Harry ! Viens ici tout de suite ! » je murmurai au chat : « Je reviens à minuit, nous irons au jardin ». Puis j'entrai dans la cuisine et dus supporter les reproches de ma tante pour être sorti sans permission.

Je me rendis compte vers dix heures que j'avais commis une erreur : j'avais oublié que nous étions le 31 Octobre et que par conséquent la maisonnée se coucherait assez tard, mon estimé cousin étant un fervent adepte de la chasse aux bonbons traditionnelle de Halloween. Il faut dire qu'il avait tout pour y exceller : Il n'avait même pas besoin de déguisement pour être moche et effrayant, et sa longue pratique du racket le prédisposait à la lourde tâche de sonner au porte des gens pour leur demander des friandises (Sachant que dans son cas il s'agissait davantage d'exiger des bonbons, est-il besoin de le préciser ?). En conséquence de quoi je craignais que tout le monde soit encore éveillé à minuit, d'autant que mon cousin refuserait sans doute de se coucher sans avoir compté le nombre précis de bonbons qu'il aurait extorqués dans la soirée.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, dans le pire des cas je pourrais toujours attendre plus longtemps avant de sortir. De toute façon, le chat ne pouvait pas vraiment avoir compris ce que j'avais dit, et ne m'attendrait pas à minuit. Avec un peu de chance il serait dans les parages quand je sortirai. En aucun cas je ne voulais renoncer à ma petite promenade au clair de lune, car c'était la première fois qu'une telle idée me venait et différer l'action risquait de m'ôter le courage d'agir.

Je dus rendre divers service à ma tante jusqu'à onze heures, et je fini par comprendre qu'il me fallait un prétexte pour qu'elle m'envoie rapidement au lit, sinon je risquais de croiser mon cousin, et surtout de me voir confier une tâche qui m'occuperait trop longtemps, et qui tiendrait aussi tante Pétunia éveillée car elle voudrait forcément vérifier mon travail. Je connaissais un seul sujet qui m'enverrait inévitablement à mon placard sans que le risque d'y être enfermé soit trop grand. Je rejoignis donc la cuisine où ma tutrice préparait les menus de la semaine en attendant son fils et pris la parole : « Tante Pétunia, je sais que mes parents sont morts un 31 Octobre comme aujourd'hui, mais pourriez-vous me dire comment ils sont morts ? Me parler un peu d'eux ? »

Pendant un court instant elle garda le silence, prise au dépourvu, et j'osai espérer qu'enfin, je pourrais apprendre des choses sur mes parents (je n'avais pas posé cette question uniquement pour me faire envoyer dans mon placard). Mais elle coupa rapidement court à ma rêverie en lâchant d'un ton froid qui me laissa sentir sa colère : « Tes parents étaient de sales ivrognes qui sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Tu n'as nul besoin d'en savoir davantage, et si tu as un minimum conscience de la générosité dont nous avons fait preuve en te recueillant, tu n'aborderas plus jamais ce sujet. Et maintenant, rejoins ton lit et que je ne te voie plus avant demain. »

J'obtempérai sans protester, et j'entrevis à la fenêtre, alors que je sortais de la cuisine, les yeux d'un chat. Je m'installai dans mon placard en espérant qu'il aurait le bon sens de ne pas se faire remarquer par ma tante, et surtout pas par mon cousin : qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire subir à un animal sans défense!

De mon placard, j'entendis ledit membre de ma famille faire un retour triomphal, clamant plus fort que nécessaire le succès de sa chasse aux bonbons. Une demi-heure passa, et j'entendis enfin ma famille quitter le salon pour rejoindre les chambres. En attendant d'être sûr que la maisonnée soit endormie je me changeai discrètement, me vêtant d'une tenue sombre et suffisamment vieille pour que tante Pétunia ne soit pas trop scandalisée si elle la voyait sale. J'enfilai ensuite mes chaussures les plus usées et patientai.

Puis arriva le moment où j'estimai pouvoir sortir sans risque. Je modelai donc mes couvertures de sorte à suggérer un corps endormi, au cas improbable où l'on aurait ouvert la porte de mon placard à l'improviste en mon absence, puis j'ouvris lentement la porte de mon placard et m'aventurai vers la porte de la cuisine le plus silencieusement possible. De l'étage me parvenait le bruit des ronflements conjugués de l'oncle Vernon et de Dudley, mais le reste de la maison était calme. De la porte de la cuisine entrebâillée filtrait une pâle lueur qui me préservait de heurter un mur ou un bibelot. J'entrai dans la cuisine sans faire le moindre bruit et remis la porte dans la même position que je l'avais trouvée avant de sortir par la porte de derrière que je refermai à son tour soigneusement.

Je fis quelques pas timides à l'extérieur, soudain frappé par l'ambiance de la nuit. Les lampadaires allumés m'empêchaient peut-être de voir bien les étoiles, mais je sentais l'odeur de la nuit, celle qu'on ne peut connaître sans en faire directement l'expérience, celle qui te fait te sentir libre, et la nuit immense. L'air était frais, agréable, et une légère brise balayait la nuit. J'aspirai à pleins poumons cette atmosphère nocturne et, soudain ivre, je me mis à courir sans bruit, traversant le jardin et sautant la clôture sans ralentir. Je me retrouvai au beau milieu de la rue, toujours courant, sur la chaussée éclairée par les lampadaires. La nuit me donnait l'impression de courir bien plus vite que d'habitude, sans me fatiguer. Je vis que le chat m'avait rejoint et maintenait mon allure à grands bonds souples, et j'eus envie de rire en voyant toutes les fenêtres des pavillons bien rangés éteintes. Tous ces gens si sages... Et moi au milieu, j'étais peut-être un monstre, mais j'étais en cet instant bien plus libre qu'ils ne le seraient jamais.

Juste pour un soir,

Dans la nuit la plus noire

Aux heures de minuit

Seul avec la lune amie

Je me sentais d'une humeur fantastique et je passai le trajet jusqu'au jardin dans une étrange euphorie. J'entendis au loin un chien aboyer, mais je n'y prêtai pas garde. Je m'arrêtai de courir seulement une fois que je fus arrivé devant le corridor obscur qui menait au jardin. J'avais beau me sentir bien dans la nuit, le passage dénué de tout éclairage me faisait quand même hésiter. Mais comme je cherchais à rassembler le courage d'avancer je sentis un effleurement au niveau de mes jambes et je vis le chat me regarder d'un air interrogateur avant d'avancer d'un pas souple dans la ruelle. Dès lors, je ravalai mes craintes et le suivis à tâtons, longeant le mur.

Nous arrivâmes enfin dans le jardin, et je fus content de voir que la lune prodiguait une assez bonne clarté. La pollution lumineuse des lampadaires était réduite ici et je m'allongeai dans l'herbe pour contempler les étoiles. Sans la moindre gêne, le chat se lova sur mon ventre et nous restâmes là sans bouger.

Je ne sais pas si c'était à cause de l'ambiance de la nuit ou de la chaleur que dégageait le chat contre moi mais, l'espace de quelques instants, j'oubliai toute crainte et vécu un instant de plénitude. Je chuchotai au chat dans la pénombre ce que je n'avais jamais dit à personne : que malgré ce que ma tante en disait, j'aurais aimé avoir mes parents. Que je ne pouvais pas croire qu'ils aient été juste des ivrognes. Je dis à l'animal que j'imaginais ma mère comme une femme forte et douce, et mon père comme quelqu'un d'affectueux et distrait, un intellectuel peut-être ? Mais il aurait quand même su partager mes jeux, et ma mère aurait beaucoup ri en le regardant devoir faire l'avion pour m'amuser. Et puis elle m'aurait pris dans ses bras, et fait tournoyer, tournoyer...

J'avais dû m'endormir car le froid me fit ouvrir les yeux. Je n'avais pas dû somnoler longtemps, car la lune n'avait pas vraiment bougé depuis la dernière fois.

Néanmoins, je sentis qu'il était temps que je parte. Me sentant éveillé, le chat sauta souplement de mon ventre au sol, comme s'il avait prévu que je voudrais bouger. Je m'époussetais rapidement avant de me remettre debout puis nous partîmes.

Je parcourus le chemin de retour plus lentement, sans courir, voulant savourer encore chacun de ces instants volés au reste de ma vie. Au lieu de rentrer immédiatement dans le pavillon n°4 je restai encore quelques instants assis sur le trottoir pour caresser le chat. Il ronronnait paisiblement.

Au bout de quelques temps, pourtant, il se leva et échappa à ma main pour se poster devant moi, me saluant de la tête dans une attitude presque humaine. Il s'éloigna ensuite doucement dans la nuit, et je compris qu'il partait. Alors, je fis silencieusement le tour du pavillon des Dursley pour m'assurer de l'absence de lumière dans les chambres puis rejoignis la porte de service. J'entrai, refermai sans bruit, bu un peu d'eau dans la cuisine, et regagnai mon placard sans omettre de laisser la porte de la cuisine entrouverte comme elle l'était au départ.

Enfin allongé sur ma paillasse, je laissai la tension de la nuit me quitter. Je fermai les yeux, laissant le film de la nuit repasser derrière mes paupières closes. Je me sentais à la fois surpuissant, l'impression donnée par l'air nocturne subsistant encore, et dans le même temps fragile, vacillant, sans pouvoir vraiment l'expliquer. Je me sentais bien.

Le chat était parti, mais je sentais que je finirais par le revoir.


End file.
